These Things I'll Never Say
by Ferret Girl
Summary: Very cute! Yami/Tea ficcie! Please R&R!!!


These Things I'll Never Say  
  
A.N: By now you all should know that I absolutely love Yami/Tea fics. So here's another Yami/Tea songfic. It's performed by Avril Lavigne. Hope ya'll like it!!!  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Kaiba, and Yami are standing in a circle at school  
  
talking. "I don't want to go to my first hour." Joey complained. "I hate Geometry."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Tristan asked. "What's your first hour Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea wasn't  
  
listening. She was thinking about something. "Earth to Tea!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Huh?"  
  
Tea said. "I asked what your first hour was." Yugi said again. "Oh." She searched  
  
around in the pockets of her jacket. She finally pulled out her schedule. She unfolded it.  
  
"I have Biology." She said. "Oh, I've got Social Studies." Yugi said. "So do I."  
  
Bakura and Kaiba said at the same time. "I've got Biology." Yami said. Tea smiled and  
  
blushed at the same time. "Oh hello everybody!" Came a very annoying voice. "Oh  
  
great." Joey muttered. "Here comes little miss I'm to good for everyone else." "What  
  
was that Joey?" The voice said. "Oh nothing Mai." Joey said sarcastically. "I was just  
  
telling everyone how cute that outfit was." "Why thank-you." She said beaming. "What  
  
class do you have Yami?" Mai asked, getting extremely close to him. "I have Biology."  
  
He said softly. "So do I!" Mai exclaimed. "We can sit together!" Yami blushed a little.  
  
The first bell rang. "Well let's go to class." Mai said. She strung her arm through  
  
Yami's. Tea followed behind. When they got to class Yami sat down and Mai sat right  
  
next to him. Tea saw one of her friends sitting across the room. She walked over and sat  
  
next to him. "Hey Domon!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Tea!" Domon exclaimed. "I  
  
didn't know you moved here." Tea said. Before Domon got a chance to say anything,  
  
the teacher got up from his desk and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Mr.  
  
Haley." The teacher said. He was kind of big, he was bald, and he had a beard. Today  
  
we're going to discuss what biology is." He said. About twenty minutes passed and then  
  
the teacher announced that they had a project to work on already. "You will all have to  
  
have a partner." The teacher said. "Everyone started talking and asking if other people  
  
wanted to be their partner. Tea heard Mai ask if Yami wanted to be her partner. Tea  
  
cringed. "I will be picking your partners." Mr. Haley said, with a cruel grin on his face.  
  
Everyone groaned. Jake and Kayla will be partners, Tabitha and Juan will be partners,  
  
Tim and John will be partners, Tea and Yami will be partners, Domon and Mai will be  
  
partners. The teacher read off the rest of the list. Tea was excited that she was Yami's  
  
partner. The bell rang after the teacher explained the project to the class. Tea got up and  
  
walked to the door. Yami put a hand on her shoulder. Tea spun around. When she saw  
  
that it was Yami her heart started to pound. "Where do you want to meet to work on our  
  
project?" He asked her. "Ummm.well." Tea stuttered. "How about we walk to the  
  
library together after school?" Yami suggested. "That would be great." Tea managed to  
  
regain her speaking ability. Yami smiled. "I'll wait for you in front of the school." He  
  
said. "Okay." Tea said. Then she walked out the door.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by so slowly. Finally the last bell rang and she jumped  
  
out of her seat and walked quickly to her locker. She threw her books in her locker and  
  
slammed it shut. She pulled her jacket on and walked to the front doors of the school.  
  
Yami was standing their just like he promised. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey Tea."  
  
He said with his deep, strong voice. That voice gave Tea cold chills. "Hi." She said  
  
quickly. They started walking.  
  
  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows  
  
Tea wrapped the hem of her shirt around her finger and picked at it. She stared at the  
  
ground trying to hide her face from Yami so he couldn't see her blush.  
  
  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
They were both quiet. Tea was trying to find something to talk about. She was searching  
  
through her head to try to make conversation. "So who's that guy you sat next to in  
  
biology this morning?" Yami asked Tea. "Oh, that's Domon." Tea answered. "He and  
  
I were friends when we were little." She added. Yami nodded his head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause you're worth it  
  
Cause you're worth it, yeah  
  
Tea looked at Yami. He's so cute. She thought to herself. She wanted to throw her arms  
  
around him and have him hold her close.  
  
  
  
If I could say want I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you.away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down.on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say  
  
They got to the library and checked out some books on cells. "Do you. want to. come  
  
back to my house?" Tea stammered. "Sure." Yami said smiling at her. She blushed. They walked to Tea's house. They walked inside. No one was home yet. "Go ahead and  
  
sit down." Tea said. "Thank-you." Yami said as he sat on the couch. "Do you want  
  
something to drink?" Tea asked. Yami shook his head. "No thank-you." Tea sat down  
  
on the couch. She wished she could find the courage to tell him that she liked him. A  
  
Lot!  
  
  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind? If ain't comin out we're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Tea was about to tell Yami how she felt and how she had felt about him ever since she'd  
  
met him. But she thought about the way he blushed when Mai came up to the group this  
  
morning. She almost wanted to cry.  
  
  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it, yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you.away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down.on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life today With these things I'll never say  
  
"Yami.I." Tea stumbled over her words. Yami looked right into her eyes. Tea got  
  
cold chills again. She shivered slightly. "Umm." Tea muttered.  
  
  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say.  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it!  
  
"What is it Tea?" Yami asked. "Oh. Yami, I don't how to say this." Tea stammered.  
  
"It's okay Tea, go ahead." He smiled "Umm. I just wanted to tell you that. I really  
  
like you." She said quickly. Yami looked surprised at first, and the he smiled. "I like  
  
you too Tea." He said. "You do?!" Tea asked, obviously surprised. He nodded his  
  
head. "But. I thought you like Mai." Tea said. "Are you crazy?" He asked shaking  
  
his head. "But when she came over to the group, I saw you blush." Tea said. "I only  
  
blushed because she embarrassed me." Yami said. "Oh." Tea said simply.  
  
  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you. away Am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down.on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
Yami closed the book he had open, and scooted closer to Tea on the couch. Tea wasn't  
  
nervous anymore. He leaned down close to her ear. "I'm glad you told me how you  
  
felt." He whispered. "Cause I wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to. Tea felt his breath  
  
against her ear. She shivered again, and he wrapped his arms around her. She reached up  
  
and touched his face with her hand. Then she kissed his cheek. Yami smiled down at  
  
her, and then he kissed her back.  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
A.N: Well I hoped you guys liked it! I think I'll be doing a Tristan and Serenity fic soon, so please keep checking back all you Tristan/Serenity lovers! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
